


Angle of the Lens

by Dirty_Corza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-12
Updated: 2012-10-12
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Corza/pseuds/Dirty_Corza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes John wear his coat for an experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angle of the Lens

John stood on the book, rolling his eyes at Sherlock who had ~insisted~ he needed the extra two inches the thick volume provided. The coat didn’t even reach his ankles, though. He couldn’t see the point of having to stand just a little bit higher, while Sherlock went around, tweaking the collar, adjusting his hair -which he had dyed in John’s sleep, the arsehole- and making sure the lighting was just right, though John would be damned if he knew right for what.

“Sherlock-“

“Be still, John!”

“Sherlock, for god’s sake can’t you just tell me why I’m wearing your bloody coat and why you bloody well thought it’d be a grand idea to drug me and dye my hair?”

“I already told you. An experiment, John.”

“On what, how long it’ll take before I hit you upside the head?”

Sherlock sighed, over dramatically, John thought, before coming around to meet John’s glare face to face. “Someone sent photographs allegedly of me in the flat, standing right where you are now. I meed to see if someone simply wearing my coat and with dark hair would produce the same images. Now, hold your arms like this, and don’t move.”

John sighed, but did as he was asked, following Sherlock’s instructions to the letter, waiting patiently for Sherlock to finish.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 30 Day OTP Challenge. Day 6: Wearing Each Other's clothes.


End file.
